


Soaked

by EllaBesmirched (El_Bell)



Series: Mod About You [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Mod AU, Body Mod Kylo, Hux gets to meet the parents, M/M, a brief and ill-advised blow job, hipster bar au, it is a lot for him to handle, poor boy, this one is pretty tame compared to most of this series hope that's cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Bell/pseuds/EllaBesmirched
Summary: Hux and Kylo have been dating for a few months now; things are going well, great even, and it's time for Hux to do something he is absolutely dreading: meet Kylo's family.





	Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> HI Y'ALL LONG TIME NO SEE
> 
> So basically my wedding is in five weeks and I'm finding that thinking of fic in general is just... not possible at the moment. BUT I've had this sitting almost completed in my drafts for A LONG time and I really wanted to post something for May the Fourth! I'm an hour or two late, but here it is! 
> 
> This fic isn't as explicit as some others in this series nor is it as long, but I promise after the wedding I will post a VERY spicy one... it too is almost done I just have to find the time to FINISH it! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this ridiculous series. It is such a cathartic and beautiful experience to be able to return to this disconcertingly fluffy au. I hope you enjoy this latest installment! 
> 
> (If you're curious, this takes place between 'Shutter' and 'All The Pretty Colors' in the timeline!)

Hux’s hands were sweating around the bottle of Scotch he was holding. The house was enormous. He hadn’t expected that, somehow. It was bigger than his (of course, he’d bought his before First Order Defense had really taken off, and it wasn’t as if he’d had a family to raise in considering his purchase; his was a modest home compared to what it could be) and bigger than the house he’d grown up in.

The path up to the building wove through a garden that looked like it belonged outside an art museum. There were sections divided by the types of flowers growing there, and each with benches to enjoy the view. Hux saw more types of roses then he knew how to count, irises, bluebells, daffodils-- and that was just on the single path Kylo led him down. There were more areas of the garden, spidering away around the house. Hux spotted two booted feet at one corner and realized someone was on their knees, pulling weeds. 

And then there were the statues. 

The garden was replete with them-- huge, romanesque things that perfectly mimicked the classic style but closer inspection revealed modern inspirations. Here was a shirtless man contemplating his own hands wearing swim trunks so lovingly rendered, Hux almost felt like the creases in the ‘fabric’ would give if he touched them. There were two women swooning into each other like something from a renaissance painting, except their togas were clearly bedsheets and one of them had a cell phone in her hand. Hux marveled as he passed. Though both women had been cast from the same bronze, they appeared to be an interracial couple-- there were subtle differences in their bone structure and the shape of their bodies, and the texture of their hair, with the one holding the phone having long, tangled waves, and the other sporting over half a dozen twisted knots in little buns all over her head. 

Hux couldn’t see the driveway anymore, and they hadn’t even reached the door yet. Hux had known he’d missed something from the moment he pulled in. There was a relatively modest (given the circumstances) three car garage with a silver Tesla nestled to one side (Hux didn’t get close enough to examine it, but it looked to be a slightly older model then his) and a cherry red antique something or other with its insides sprawled out all over the empty space beside it. 

Kylo had told Hux that his mother was an artist and a professor at the local university, and that his father was a pilot. Somehow, Hux had expected just a slightly more modest arrangement. Probably because Kylo himself clearly lived on a bartender’s wage. Anything new or particularly expensive he owned was either a gift from Hux or his parents, or something he’d saved for. His instruments were his only possessions with any real value. 

Hux peered down at the bottle of Scotch he was holding and frowned. He’d thought it was a relatively nice bottle. But maybe he should have gotten something more…?

When they reached the front door, Kylo didn’t knock or ring the bell. He just swung the door open, and yelled, “We’re here!” 

Hux tried not to look as nervous as he felt. The day was already off to a horrible start. Hux had arrived to pick up Kylo dressed in slacks and a button-up and Kylo had walked outside wearing ratty jeans and a bleach stained Zelda t-shirt and asked him why he was so dressed up. Then he’d spent the whole ride over with his fingers in Hux’s hair so now it was all out of place. Hux hadn’t been this nervous since that damn magazine had outed him to his family on what should have been just any typical Monday. 

Hux heard some indistinguishable talking, some shuffling about, and Kylo stepped deeper into the foyer. 

The Organa-Solos had… a lot of art. There were small sculptures on every surface, most much more abstract than the ones outside. There were huge floral watercolors in soft pastels that struck Hux, when he looked at them closely, as disconcertingly sexual. There were black and white portraits of dead trees and graffitied buildings, and even a few of the Organa-Solos themselves. The furniture was sleek, but mismatched, and dark stone tiles led into the rest of the house. 

“Ma!”

“Hold your horses!” The voice was closer than Hux expected it to be and he stopped peering around at the decor and looked sharply into the hallway. 

Leia Organa bustled from the guts of the house in a swish of expensive fabric and the clink of jewelry. She smiled the moment she saw Kylo, holding out her arms so all her bracelets cascaded down her wrists. She was dripping in silver and stone, with long necklaces that fell past her bust with wire wrapped charms, and thin beaded bangles, and chunky, glittering rings. Her clothing was layered like her jewelry, until Hux couldn’t tell what was shawl, or silky draped shirt. It was a complete mismash of style, and yet, she wore it flawlessly. Hux had two distinct impressions-- one of glamor and one of bohemian artistry-- that somehow merged effortlessly. Her slate gray hair was braided in a crown around her head; she was pretty too, but given her son, Hux wasn’t really surprised. 

Her arms clinked as she reached up and threw them around Kylo’s neck. “Hi, sweetie,” she cooed, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Hey, Ma.” Kylo gave her a one armed hug. When he pulled back, he motioned to Hux. 

Before he could actually speak, Leia was sweeping toward Hux with her arms outstretched and Hux almost stepped away from her. “And you must be Armitage, it’s so good to finally meet you, hi.” She made a comforting sort of groan when she hugged him, and Hux peered, wide eyed, at Kylo over her shoulder as he bent down to receive the embrace. Mrs. Organa was much stronger than she looked. Kylo grinned at him. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Organa,” Hux heard himself saying stiffly. “Thank you for--” 

She pulled away from him, jewelry chiming, and patted him on the cheek. Hux tried not to wince. “You call me, Leia, baby, you’re family.” 

Hux almost gaped at her. But she was turning away from him and didn’t seem to notice. “Come in, come in, don’t hang out in the doorway.” 

Hux swallowed uncertainly, eyed Kylo-- who was following his mother with his hands tucked in his pockets and his head thrown back, clearly not a care in the world-- and followed them both into the house. 

Leia led them into an enormous kitchen where a very blond man in a frilly pink apron was hovering over the stove. When Kylo stepped into the room, the man straightened, looked at Kylo as if he wasn’t quite sure he was there, and immediately bustled across the room, tugging his oven mitts off as he walked. 

“Master Benjamin,” he said happily in a surprisingly posh british accent. “You’ve put more metal in your face.” 

“Hey, Cee,” Kylo chuckled, dolling out another hug. 

“It is so good to see you, sir, really, it’s such a _shame_ you can’t visit more frequently, what with your poor parents and I all alone in this great big house, really it’s too bad the city is _such_ a drive.” 

There was nothing in his tone to indicate he was anything more than sincere, but since the Organa-Solos only lived about twenty minutes away from Kylo’s apartment, Hux had to assume the man had fully mastered the art of sarcasm. 

Kylo rolled his eyes, but before he could reply, a low, drawling voice said, “He’s not wrong, kid.” 

Hux turned his head and found a really, _very_ attractive older gentlemen leaning against a doorframe opposite the one Hux and Kylo had stepped into. He had an apple in one hand, the other slung casually into the pocket of his blue jeans, and a crooked grin that was absolutely unmistakable. 

A little bubble of pleasure burst in Hux’s belly; if this was what Kylo was going to look like in thirty years, Hux would be a _very_ happy man indeed. 

And then he blushed because of course he was only just meeting Kylo’s family; of course he shouldn’t be thinking of _thirty_ years from now when it had only been a handful of months. 

The man who could only be Han Solo took a bite of his apple and said through a mouthful, “Who’s the stiff?” 

“ _Han,”_ Leia hissed furiously at the same time Kylo said, “Hey, fuck off, Dad,” and Hux’s stomach twisted. He actually released one nervous chuckle and then wanted to kick himself. 

“Armitage Hux,” Hux replied before Kylo could keep talking. He extended his hand, took three steps forward, and waited. “You must be Mr. Solo.” 

Han eyed Hux’s outstretched hand. Hux didn’t move closer to him. After two beats, he laughed, and crossed to where Hux was standing. He had a firm handshake, and his hands were big and warm, just like Kylo’s. “Just Han, come on, _kid_ ,” Han drawled as if this was very obvious. “I’m just fucking with ya.”

“Could--” Kylo started, but Hux was already speaking, absolutely deadpan and without releasing Han’s hand. “Could you not?” 

All three of the Organa-Solo’s burst into laughter. The blond man simply said, “Oh, _dear,”_ and turned back to his oven, washing his hands of the situation. 

“Hey, good on ya, kid, you got balls.” Han clapped him on the back and Hux almost smiled. That seemed like a good sign at least. 

“He’s dating _me,”_ Kylo drawled. Utter, comforting warmth suffused Hux’s entire body when Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux from behind and put his chin on Hux’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but smile as he leaned back into his solid chest. He smelled like freshly washed hair and clean laundry.

“True,” Leia answered. “If he didn’t run screaming at the sight of you, he’s gotta be good for something.” 

“He’s good for a lot of things,” Kylo told her _very_ suggestively, and Hux felt his cheeks heat. 

“Oh, well, that’s good,” Leia answered genuinely, tugging a chair out from the kitchen island and climbing up into it. She was very short and the chair was quite tall. “I’m glad someone’s taking care of you.” 

“Pfft,” Han puffed. “As if he has any problem with _that.”_

“A long term partner isn’t the same as a one night stand,” Leia told him curtly, as if she was lecturing a class. “Healthy sexual exploration is often dependent upon a bond of trust that only comes with time.” 

Hux’s cheeks were on fire; he could feel them. He shimmied out of Kylo’s arms then, because Kylo was just _listening_ as if this was _totally_ normal. If Hux ever brought up sex in front of his parents he was fairly certain his mother would drop dead of the sheer unsavoriness of it all while his father had an actual aneurysm. 

“As long as you boys are being safe,” she added, giving Hux a very piercing look. 

“Of course we are,” Kylo answered, like he’d had this conversation dozens of times before. “And it’s not like he can knock me up.” 

“That I can deal with,” Leia answered. 

“Oh, dear, Mr. Hux, are you quite alright, would you like a glass of water, sir? Is it warm out, you look like you’re going into a heat stroke.”

Hux blinked at the blond man, who he hadn’t realized was staring at him, and said, desperately, “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.” 

“Oh, pardon me, sir, my _sincerest_ apologies.” He tugged his oven mitts off (he’d put them back on a few minutes prior), snapped his heels together, and actually bowed. “Cecil Carter Phillip Oliver, at your service, sir.” 

“You-- you’re related to Kylo, how…?”

“Oh, _related,_ no sir, I’m _employed_ by Mrs. Organa and Mr. Solo, I’m not _family,_ no, I only clean and cook and helped raise Master Benjamin from birth, you see, I’m not at _all_ surprised he hasn’t mentioned me.” 

“Um.” 

“How about that water, sir?” 

“Uh. Yes. Please.” 

“Of _course,_ sir, happy to be of service, one moment please.”

“Hey, kid, what’s that you’re holding?” Han interjected suddenly. None of them paid Cecil any extra attention, and Hux got the distinct feeling that they made a habit of ignoring his complaints. There was still an air of familial fondness there, however. Kylo had been genuinely glad to see Cecil, and Hux had thought, for his sarcasm, Cecil had felt the same. 

“Uh, Kylo tells me you’re a Scotch man,” Hux answered, holding out the bottle. Han took it from him and lifted his brows. 

“Well this is fancy.”

“Is it?” Leia asked. She hopped down off her chair and peered at the bottle over Han’s elbow. “Oh, Armitage, honey, you didn’t have to go out of your way--”

“I didn’t,” Hux answered smoothly, sinking into his business voice without really meaning to. When they just stared at him, he added, “I mean, it’s nothing.” 

“Nothing?” Leia asked incredulously, blinking at him. Then she glanced at Kylo, and something in her expression made Hux furrow his brows. Kylo was wearing a very casual expression. Almost _too_ casual. 

“It was a gift from a client,” Hux told them. “But I find I don’t have much occasion to drink Scotch.”

“There’s always occasion for Scotch,” Han told him. 

“I prefer beer, most days,” Hux said with a smile. “Good Scotch, I understand, should be enjoyed with good company.” 

“I’ll drink to that,” Han said happily. “Hey, Threepio, you wanna grab us some glasses?”

“Certainly, sir,” Cecil answered. 

“Threepio?” Hux asked. 

“It’s Cee-threepio,” Kylo giggled. “Nickname from when I was a kid. See, ‘Cee-three’ cause he’s ‘Cecil Carter,’ so three ‘C’s, and then ‘P’ and ‘O’ for ‘Phillip Oliver.’”

“Why not Three-Cee-pio?” Hux asked curiously. 

Kylo shrugged. “I was like five. I just thought it sounded cool.” 

“And certain nicknames do tend to stick,” Cecil interjected, dropping four whiskey glasses on the island and then pulling a little container of chilled metal cubes from the freezer. He didn’t sound pleased about the nickname, but then, he didn’t sound terribly pleased about anything. 

“You said a client gave this to you?” Han asked, uncorking the bottle and dumping a measure into one of the glasses. 

“Yes.” 

“What do you do, exactly?” 

“Kylo didn’t tell you?” Hux said in surprise. 

“Honey, Ben doesn’t tell us anything,” Leia answered, rolling her eyes. 

Hux looked over at Kylo and glared. 

“I told them we were dating,” Kylo shrugged. 

“I work in IT,” Hux answered. 

Kylo’s parents stared at Hux and he knew he wasn’t going to get off that easily. 

“I, um. I’m a software engineer,” he went on, “Specializing in defensive systems for the private sector. Security systems.” 

“He’s a big shot,” Kylo injected, half-drawling. “Babe, why are you always so shifty about your job?” 

Hux cleared his throat. “Well.” 

“He owns this big firm downtown,” Kylo told them when Hux didn’t go on. 

“Oh, that’s fascinating!” Leia told him. “But you’re so young.” 

“Yes.” 

“So what are you doing with _him?”_ Han asked, thumbing toward Kylo. 

Hux tried to laugh it off, but all four of them were suddenly staring at him, quiet, curious. Han finished pouring the Scotch and was handing out glasses. “I. Well, I suppose.” 

Kylo looked down into his drink suddenly, a strange little blush on his cheeks that was, for the first time since they’d walked in the door, uncertain. 

“I suppose I needed a little adventure in my life,” Hux answered. The words came out strange, a shy tumble, when Hux usually spoke so deliberately. He took a sip from his glass (it was _very_ good Scotch) and when he looked up, Leia was beaming at him. 

She was nothing compared to Kylo though. The soft, tender expression he was wearing as he continued to stare into his glass made Hux feel like his heart was breaking. 

Han grimaced and took a drink, but Hux still caught the way the corners of his mouth lifted behind the glass. 

Even Cecil was smiling at the oven burners. 

They all jumped when the French doors leading out to the garden banged open and a very short, very old man covered in dirt came stomping inside. “Leia, those _goddamn_ aphids are at my roses again, I’m gonna wring that little cunt from the nursery’s neck next time I see him, he insisted I needed the _brown_ label and _I told the motherfucker I wanted the blue and I know what I’m about--”_

 _“Arturo!”_ Cecil hissed. The little old man waved his hand at Cecil dismissively, even as Cecil went on, “We have _company!”_

Arturo looked around suddenly, blinking at everyone in turn, and then his bright, vibrant blue eyes landed on Hux. “Who the fuck are you?” 

“I’m. Kylo’s--”

“That boy’s name is Ben!” he shouted suddenly, brandishing a thin, gnarled finger. Hux shut his mouth abruptly. “Goddamn ingrate changing his name, Ben’s a _good name,_ boy, you hear me, you little shit--”

“Yeah, I hear you, Artoo,” Kylo answered appeasingly. “Just a little boring, you know--”

“ _Boring, you sonovabitch, Ben Kenobi was a good man, don’t think I can’t still beat the shit out of you ‘cause I can, you ungrateful gorilla. I told you, Leia, I told you that boy needed his ass beat, and look at him now, he’s a goddamn fool, look what he’s done to himself, look at--”_

Hux looked around helplessly at Kylo and found him giggling into his hand while Han and Leia smirked. Cecil looked like he was going to have an episode. 

“Will you shut up, you aphid ridden ball of dirt! You’re _embarrassing_ us!” he exclaimed, marching stiffly out from behind the island and glaring down at Arturo.

Arturo let out a string of expletives and insults so dexterous, Hux actually gaped at him, but before anyone could respond, he was turning on his heel, still muttering, and stomping back out into the garden. 

Kylo took one look at Hux’s face and burst into laughter. 

“Don’t mind Artoo, honey,” Leia told him. “He’s just a little--”

“A _little?”_ Cecil interrupted acidly. 

Smirking, Leia shrugged. 

A buzzer went off and Cecil, still muttering furiously to himself, reached into the smaller of the two ovens and emerged with a tray of little cheese tarts. In seconds, he had swept them off the cooking sheet and onto a platter before dropping them, piping hot, on the island near where Kylo was sitting. 

Everyone went for the food, and the conversation was, for a few minutes at least, blessedly normal. What did Hux like to do in his free time? Were any of the sculptures in the front hall Leia’s? Hux was quite taken with the work he’d seen on his way in. Did Hux like to fly? 

Hux was just starting to feel, overall, that things were going quite well, when they all heard the front door open and a singsong voice called, “Hello!”

Kylo perked up immediately. “You didn’t tell me Aunt Ami was coming,” he said to his mother. 

Leia gave Kylo a look as if he was very, very stupid, and said, “You said you wanted Armitage to meet your family. Luke will be here after dinner.”

Leia and Han stood and walked to the front hall. Hux and Kylo followed, a little slower, and Hux said, “I thought you said your uncle wasn’t married.”

“He’s not.”

“Then who..?”

“Aunt Ami?” Kylo asked casually. “She’s mom and dad’s girlfriend.” 

Hux stuttered to a stop, mouth open with shock, but it was in that moment that Hux laid eyes on this ‘Aunt Ami.’ 

She was shrugging out of a light, gauzy purple throw while Leia gave her a fond, familiar kiss on the cheek. She was taller than Leia, thin, willowy, and utterly elegant. She was only wearing jeans and a lavender blouse the exact same color as her bobbed and curled hair, but she carried herself as if she was wearing a ball gown. 

Kylo wrapped her in a huge hug, and she laughed a bright little laugh, and said, “Oh, Ben, honey, hi.”

Then her eyes fell on Hux and utter confusion darkened her brow. 

“Ms. Holdo,” Hux said professionally, inclining his head. He was too shocked to do anything else. 

“Mr. Hux,” she said in surprise. “What are you--” She looked around at Leia. “Are you installing--” And then she stopped again. 

“You two know each other?” Kylo’s voice was sharp and disbelieving. Hux just raised his brows. He wasn’t exactly in a position to explain the nature of their relationship. 

“We’ve met,” Holdo said crisply. “How--” Then she looked at Kylo. Then back to Hux. Hux was certain his smile was distinctly nervous when he clasped his hands behind his back. “You’re dating Ben?”

Hux cleared his throat. “Yes.”

“What’s going on?” Kylo demanded again. Leia and Han were just staring at them all waiting for someone to start talking. 

Holdo laughed in disbelief. “Small city,” she commented. “Mr. Hux’s company installed the security system at the gallery,” she explained. 

“Oh!” Kylo said cheerfully, but Han and Leia turned and stared at Hux in shock. 

So perhaps Ms. Holdo had told them just how much he had charged her. 

Amilyn Holdo’s art gallery was huge, thrice the size of any others in the city. It was really better classified as a small museum, and in fact, she had regular installations showcasing ancient artifacts from all over the world. She’d needed a very efficient system in order to safeguard the millions of dollars worth of merchandise that could be found in the building at any one time. 

“I think just Hux will do, given the circumstances,” Hux told her as gregariously as he could. “Or perhaps Armitage, if you prefer.” He didn’t like his work life mixing with his private life.This was going to be even more bizarre than it had already been. 

Holdo looked him up and down, and then looked at Kylo. “And how exactly did you two meet?” she asked, lips pulling up into a thoroughly amused smile. 

“I was…”

Kylo cut him off with a sharp laugh. “Some dweeb brought him into the bar for a date.” 

“He wasn’t a _dweeb,”_ Hux replied. “He was perfectly nice.”

“Boring.”

“Yes, fine,” Hux chuckled in spite of himself. 

“Brought _you_ to _Poe’s_ bar?” Holdo pressed, leading them all back into the Solo-Organas’ sitting room, where Cecil had left the Scotch and a plate of baked brie pastries. 

“I met him online,” Hux answered, ignoring every impulse that told him he shouldn’t be sharing details of his personal life with a client. “I told him I was partial to craft beer and I assume he just googled local bars. It… was not a good date.” 

“For him,” Kylo added, peering at Hux with a very obvious and very suggestive smile on his face. “ _You_ had a great time.” 

Hux cleared his throat and looked into his lap, cheeks heating. Kylo’s _mother_ was watching them. “Yes.”

When Hux lifted his head again, Leia and Holdo-- Amilyn, Hux corrected himself-- who had seated themselves on the same loveseat (Han had taken an armchair, and Hux had sat stiffly on the edge of the sofa until Kylo pulled him into a comfortable and comforting lean) had their fingers twisted together casually on the cushion between them. Hux thought, disconcertingly, of his own parents, and how little affection they showed for one another--unless they had had a little more wine than usual. Then they might sit just like Leia and Amilyn: casual, comfortable, gently touching in a way that reinforced years of companionship.

“Is something wrong, Mr. Hux?” Amilyn asked, voice gentle and reassuring. But Hux could see the fire in her eyes, could see the way they’d gone sharp and dangerous. She’d been a force to reckon with when she’d hired him, forcing him through every hoop in existence, challenging every charge he added to her growing bill. He’d liked her then too, for all he found her exhausting. She was sharp, ruthless, and wrapped it all up in a veneer of disarming femininity. Hux hadn’t known how to deal with her. In the end, he’d built her a system he could be truly proud of, and given her a ten percent discount for sheer force of will. 

“Of course not,” Hux told her. “I’m just… uh…”

“Oh, Ben, you didn’t tell him about Ami?” Leia chastised. 

“It never came up!” Kylo protested. “And I knew he wouldn’t care anyway.” Kylo looked at Hux curiously when he added. “He’s fine with Rey and Finn and Poe.” 

“They aren’t your _parents,_ you idiot,” Han drawled. 

“I was just a little surprised to see you, is all, Miss-- Amilyn. I’m not used to my personal and professional life… intersecting,” Hux said, overriding Kylo before the conversation could become any more mortifying. 

“What, you haven’t set up any security for your family and friends?” she teased, eyes glinting. 

Hux responded without thinking, spoke to her exactly as he would any other client, with the same shark-like smile he saved for all his richest contacts. “They can’t afford me.” 

Kylo barked with laughter. Han chuckled. Amilyn and Leia were deadly quiet and still, staring at Hux like he’d just tried to eat a kitten. 

Hux cleared his throat, cheeks burning. This was _not_ the place for bragging banter. 

“My specialization is such that they don’t really require my services,” he explained gently, trying to calm the fluttering in his stomach. “That’s all.”

“Hmm,” Amilyn hummed almost, but not quite, disdainfully. 

Hux was saved however, when Cecil stepped into the room. “Dinner is served.” 

Kylo jumped to his feet and stretched. “I gotta take a piss,” he announced, making Amilyn roll her eyes. 

“Uh, and show me where the bathroom is, will you, love?” Hux muttered. 

“Sure, babe.” He threw his arm around Hux’s shoulders and lead him away, but not before Hux caught a glimpse of the silent conversation Kylo’s parents were having with Amilyn. They were all pulling faces at each other behind Hux and Kylo’s back, presumably about the brief exchange Hux and Kylo had just had; Leia seemed surprised and pleased, Amilyn, suspicious, and Han pointedly disinterested.

When they were out of earshot, Hux couldn’t help but lean into Kylo and whisper, “They _hate me.”_

“What?” Kylo laughed. “No, they don’t. Dad loves you, for one. But he was pretty much on board with that handshake thing you did earlier-- which was _very_ hot, I might add.” 

“Oh, stop,” Hux chastised. “And it’s your _Aunt Ami_ I’m worried about. We’ve done business and she didn’t like me then either, but I don’t particularly care if my clients _like_ me so long as they pay.” 

“Stop worrying, Red,” Kylo told him. “It’s fine. You’re fine. And who cares what they think of you anyway? Do I look like I give a fuck if my parents approve of my boyfriend? _I_ love you and if they don’t, they’ll just have to get over it.” 

Hux frowned, unwilling to immediately admit that he _did_ feel significantly better. Kylo leaned over and kissed him on the cheek in a way that made Hux’s stomach warm. He was sure he would never be used to way the Kylo gave affection so freely, how easily it was for Hux to return it. He was not a man who had ever been skilled at speaking his feelings, or exchanging intimacy without an internal struggle. The way Amilyn and Leia had been holding hands-- months ago, Hux would have insisted he would never have such casual contact with a lover, in the presence of others. 

But he’d spent the entire time in the sitting room buried against Kylo’s warm ribs, safe and soothed by the contact. 

“Here, you go.” Kylo pointed to a door. “There’s another down the hall, so you can use this one.” And then he strolled off, leaving Hux alone to relieve himself. 

He almost got lost on the way back down to the dining room, but just as he was about to push his way inside, the sound of voices stopped him. 

“It’s _strange,”_ Amilyn was saying. “I know Ben’s a good boy, of course I know that, that’s not what I’m saying, but I just can’t see what a man like _Armitage Hux_ sees in him. He’s a shark, Leia. And he’s in with some of the _sleaziest_ crooks in this town.”

“He’s in with you,” Han replied dryly.

“I didn’t have a choice,” Amilyn replied stiffly. “He was the only person in town who could supply what we needed. I’m just worried about _Ben--”_

“He’s a grown-up, Ami,” Han said warningly. “And he’s not an idiot. Kid can make his own choices. He likes him. Look how they are with each other.” 

“I like him,” Leia announced. “Any man who can hold Benny’s attention for more than a few minutes has to have something going for him, right? And we know he’s not after Ben for his _money,_ ” she teased. 

“Eavesdropping?” 

Hux jumped when Kylo wrapped his arms around him from behind. 

“I-- maybe a little,” he admitted in a whisper. 

“Learn anything interesting?” 

“Your father trusts you to run your own life, your mother doesn’t hate me after all, but your, uh, _aunt_ still isn’t sure why we’re together. Oh, and she thinks I’m a crook.” 

Kylo nodded thoughtfully. “Sounds about right. You ready for more?” 

“I suppose,” Hux sighed dramatically. Kylo grinned at him, kissed him on the temple, and threw the door open. 

Dinner was delicious. Hux was quiet for most of the meal, listening to Kylo’s family catch up with Kylo and with each other. The short, elderly man covered in dirt joined them halfway through and poked at his plate, muttering obscenities under his breath while Cecil glared at him. Just as Hux was finishing the last few bites of his steak, they all heard the front door open again. No one moved to answer the door and Hux heard a familiar voice call, “We’re here!” 

He glanced at Kylo. “You didn’t tell me Rey was--” 

“Aw, sweet, you’ve got more vagina flowers!” 

Hux nearly choked on his last bite of food. He _knew_ those purple florals in the entranceway weren't _innocent._

“When do I get one?” Rey complained, stepping into the dining room and immediately giving Amilyn a hug from behind. 

“Let me know what you want and I’ll paint you something soon, baby,” Amilyn replied cheerfully. Rey made her rounds. Just before she reached Hux, yet another person stepped into the room, a smiling man in his fifties with a salt-and-pepper beard and a mischievous yet somehow serene twinkle in his eye. 

This man, Hux learned, was Rey’s foster father, and Leia’s twin brother, Luke. He made his way around the room, giving Leia and Amilyn a kiss on the cheek, ruffling Han’s hair (which seemed to thoroughly annoy him) and hugging Kylo tightly. 

He paused in front of Cecil, who stood stiffly and said, “Master Luke! How very wonderful to see you, sir.” 

Luke rolled his eyes and pulled the very ruffled looking Cecil into a tight hug. Before he was done, Arturo was swatting at his knees and reaching up for a hug of his own, which was the most affection Hux had seen the crotchety old man offer anyone all night. Apparently, everyone adored this UncleLuke. 

Finally he reached Hux and before Hux could say anything, Luke reached up and put both his hands on Hux’s shoulders. He looked at Kylo. “He’s tall. That’s good, you’re tall,” he added, turning toward Hux. Hux lifted his brows and coughed politely, but Luke was too busy pushing him toward Kylo to notice. “Well, come on, let me see you together.” 

Hux looked at Kylo and lifted his brows. Kylo laughed and said, “Uncle Luke, this is Hux,” very pointedly. Hux smiled a little tightly and held out his hand. 

Luke hugged him. 

Hux had had quite enough; he needed a break. He waited until they were all chattering away about Amilyn’s latest gallery opening, and then he slipped into the garden to smoke a cigarette. He’d been trying to quit, of course, but this seemed like a special occasion.

The garden was stunning. He was behind the house now, and things seemed more wild here, in a way. It was clear every section of the garden was lovingly cared for, but instead of pristine roses, now Hux saw a riotous mix of wildflowers spilling into the pathways. He curiously wandered a little deeper into the maze and found a bench. It was quiet out here, and the way was lit softly with warm LEDs along the footpath. Hux took a long draw on the cigarette. He could see the stars. 

“Hiding?” 

Hux turned his head and puffed smoke at Kylo. Kylo pulled his own pack of cigarettes out. 

“Thought you were trying to quit,” he teased. Kylo had agreed to only smoke when Hux smoked, for the most part. 

Hux shrugged. “I needed a minute,” he admitted. 

Kylo grimaced. “They can be a lot.” 

“I love them.”

Kylo lifted his head and just stared. “Really?”

“They’re wonderful,” Hux told him. “Really wonderful, Kylo. I’m just not used to so many people… _touching_ me.” 

Kylo snorted. “Yeah, they’re kinda touchy-feely.” Kylo sunk down onto the bench beside Hux and threw his arm around Hux’s shoulder. 

“My family is nothing like this,” Hux said. 

“You haven’t talked about them much,” Kylo pressed a little. Hux hadn’t really talked about his family at all. 

“We don’t… talk,” Hux admitted. “They’re a bit. Um. _Livid_ about the fact that I’m gay.” 

Kylo hissed. “Shit, babe.” 

Hux shrugged a shoulder. “They’re very religious.”

“Really? But you’re like… not at all.” 

Hux shrugged one shoulder again. He’d never been able to consolidate his parents’ religious teachings with what he learned in his science classes; when he factored in his sexuality the whole thing just sort of crumbled. He’d never stopped to spare it much thought after that; his parents were religious, and Hux simply was not. 

“Oh, well then,” Kylo said brightly. “If your parents are shit heads I’m happy to share mine. They’ve already adopted pretty much all my friends anyway. I think Poe is closer to my mom than I am, and don’t even get me started on Finn and my dad.” 

That startled a laugh out of Hux. He had no trouble seeing that. Leia reminded Hux of a fire-- the kind that kept a man warm but would burn his house down around him if he underestimated it. Luke seemed to live to _hug_ people. And Han… Han struck Hux as the kind of man meant to be a father, the kind of man who got his kicks by fucking with the people around him, but who would hurl himself in front of a speeding truck for the people he cared about. He’d maybe bitch while doing it, but he’d still _do it._

It surprised Hux to realize Amilyn was the one he’d have to really impress, if he wanted Kylo’s whole family to like him. Arturo didn’t really count; he seemed to only care for Luke and Leia. And Cecil, for all his perfectly delivered sarcasm, seemed perfectly content to lavish all of them with all the help they could ever possibly need. 

“Of course your mother loves Poe,” Hux groaned with a little smile. 

Kylo leaned his head on Hux’s shoulder. “I’m glad you like them.”

“Thought you didn’t care what they think?”

“I don’t. But obviously it’s easier if you all get along,” Kylo chuckled. 

Hux felt better now, lighter. He stubbed out his cigarette and stuck the butt back in the carton-- something told him Arturo wouldn’t appreciate cigarette butts in his garden. 

“Hey, Red,” Kylo said, voice suddenly so sinfully low that Hux turned his head too quickly. He knew that voice. He _dreamed_ about that voice and it sent a shot of adrenaline coursing through his chest to tingle in his fingers and toes and--

“Kylo,” Hux replied warningly. “We’re in your parents’ garden.” 

Kylo gave him a truly lascivious smile and Hux suddenly felt like he was drowning in the inky black void of Kylo’s eyes. How did he _do_ that? Hux had been _anxious,_ and concerned with Kylo’s _parents_ and now his belly was twisting and curling at the promise in Kylo’s voice. 

“We should be quick then,” Kylo wheedled, hand sliding onto Hux’s thigh. 

Hux swallowed _hard._ Kylo’s exhibitionism was going to get them both into trouble. They’d already scandalized most of Hux’s office. Did they really need to scar Kylo’s parents as well?

Hux tilted his head, shoulders sagging in disappointment. “We should go back inside--” He cut off with a hiss when Kylo’s hand slipped higher and he squeezed. Hux spared a moment, just a moment to imagine, a moment to enjoy the too-hot press of Kylo’s hand through his slacks. 

A moment was all Kylo needed. 

He swung himself up, settled his knees on either side of Hux on the bench, and dipped his lips to Hux’s neck. 

Hux buried his hands in Kylo hair immediately, without thought, and said, “You’re insatiable, aren’t you?” 

“What can I say, Red? I can’t keep my hands off you.” 

Hux snickered in the back of his throat and threw his head back so Kylo could nip at the skin under his chin. When the twin points of Kylo’s tongue traced deliciously along the pulse in Hux’s throat he hummed softly, mind falling into a comfortable haze. He’d been so anxious and tense about this evening, and for so long, that Kylo’s lips felt like the blissful release after a hard workout, like allowing every muscle to relax, like utter, blessed _relief._

Kylo pushed himself off the bench and Hux laughed before he could stop himself. 

“Oh, Kylo, _stop,_ you can’t--”

“I can be quick,” Kylo teased, looking up at Hux with his hands pulling at the button on Hux’s pants. 

“ _I_ can’t be that quick,” Hux hissed, some of his anxiety returning when he realized Kylo was one hundred percent serious. 

“Sure you can,” Kylo whispered. 

Hux blinked, head going hazy again, body being thoroughly disobedient. Kylo managed to peel away Hux’s slacks, push them back just enough and then wedge the waistband of his underwear down.

Hux’s breath stuttered out of him. He’d been concerned about _kissing_ Kylo, about some fucking heavy petting in the garden-- this was a step well above. 

“ _Kylo.”_

Hux turned his head a little nervously, looking at the entrance to the section of garden they were hiding in, and still couldn’t work up the will to tell Kylo ‘no’ for real. Kylo knew the difference by now, knew when Hux was serious and when he was just trying to maintain some semblance of propriety. 

Proprietary however, went out the fucking window when Kylo ran the tips of his tongue along both sides of Hux’s very hard cock and then sucked Hux to the back of his throat. 

Hux shoved his fist in his mouth and curled forward. Kylo wasn't taking his time; he got right to it, pulling Hux down with a heretofore unseen vigor that had Hux choking on his own fingers in about eight seconds. Kylo was usually slower than this, full of teasing little swirls of his tongue and cocky smirks when he could manage it. 

Hux almost forgot to breathe. 

“ _Jesus, fuck,_ Kylo,” he hissed in a single moment when he managed to inhale properly. 

Kylo didn’t change his pace. The only indication Hux had that Kylo had heard him was Kylo’s eyes, lifting to meet Hux’s and make Hux’s head swim. He wasn’t sure he’d ever really get used to looking into Kylo’s eyes. And like _this…_ It was like staring into the face of something inhuman, something secret and terrifying and deliciously _dirty--_ like communing with the void in a way Hux had never thought to _commune_ before. 

It was a total mindfuck, looking down and seeing bits of metal stuck in lips stretched wide for Hux’s cock, to meet eyes blacker than shadow, to _feel_ two tongues hugging and curving and twisting against Hux’s skin.

It was different. Unique. It was _Kylo._

No one was like Kylo. He was all for Hux.

It didn’t take long. Kylo pulled Hux back and back, hollowing his cheeks and then peering up at Hux’s face-- and the night air was fresh and warm and forbidden, curling against Hux’s skin and he could smell all the wild flowers and just a hint of Kylo’s sweat and deodorant.

He bit his fist again to keep from yelling when he came and he still had the headspace to be surprised, _impressed_ even. 

Kylo had done that in little more than a few minutes and Hux still felt like his soul was trying to leave his body. Why did every fucking climax with Kylo feel like the pinnacle of what Hux’s body could actually handle? Why was it always _so good?_ Did Kylo do anything halfway? 

Kylo came up off his knees while Hux was still gasping through his orgasm and kissed him, shoved his tongue in Hux’s mouth, aggressive and possessive and _wonderful._ He tasted like come and whiskey and Hux lulled bonelessly in his arms for just a second, forgetting where they were and why that was a bad idea…. And probably why is was so fucking good all at once like that. 

Kylo put his tongue in Hux’s ear and Hux gasped a startled giggle, curling his shoulder up to protect himself. “Think you can do me?” Kylo asked him, voice low and teasing and also completely serious. 

Hux finally caught his breath and started to tuck himself back into his slacks. “Unbutton your pants.” 

Kylo laughed low in his throat and curled his hand around the back of Hux’s head, stood up straight and started to pull Hux toward him in another of those possessive movements that made Hux’s skin crawl in the most incredible way, that made Hux want to spend hours mapping all Kylo’s tattoos with the tips of his fingers and tongue, that made him crave the incredibly rare days they got to spend together rather than the few hours here and there that they always managed to steal. 

Kylo carded his hand through Hux’s hair and unbuttoned his pants with the other. Hux was feeling uncharacteristically reckless and bold, eager, and nosed at the soft cotton of Kylo’s boxers before Kylo could manage to get his pants fully open. 

A hiss cracked the relative silence of the little hidden garden square, cut through Hux’s head and made Hux’s heart _freeze_ in his chest because it was not a sound either of them had made. 

And then Hux was drenched from head to toe in water so freezing he fell off the bench. 

“ _You fucking horny little shit heads, get a room, you fucking miscreants, you goddamn deviants, in **my garden!”**_

Hux sputtered, held his hand up to try and stop the stream of pressurized water from hitting him in the face. 

“ _Arturo, what the fuck!”_ Kylo bellowed, taking three hulking steps forward like a bull about to stampede. Arturo flicked a little switch on his hose and hit Kylo full in the face with a concentrated stream instead of the huge spray he’d been using on the both of them. 

Kylo turned his head, hands up, trying to dance out of the way of the water. “ _Son of a bitch, Artoo, stop!”_

Arturo didn’t stop. 

Hux surged to his feet, stumbling out of the path of the water, and Arturo just followed him, bellowing insults the whole way. The water was _cold_ and Hux’s thoughts froze in his head every time it hit him. It wasn’t until he and Kyo both stumbled, sopping wet, back into the kitchen and Kylo, panting, slammed the glass doors behind them, that Hux thought to shout back, “ _These slacks are dry clean only!”_

He realized the second his voice faded that it was _very_ quiet. All he could hear was the drip of water on the tile floor, and Kylo panting furiously beside him. 

Hux turned his head and found every goddamn member of the dinner party staring at the both of them. 

Leia said, “What on _earth?”_ at the exact same time that Kylo realized his fly was open. Leia fell silent when Kylo cursed, dipped his head and turned his hips toward Hux so he could zip up. 

Hux felt his cheeks burn. 

He’d been afraid of this. He’d had _nightmares_ of this moment, he was sure. Or ones very like it. 

Cecil said loudly, “Oh, _dear.”_

And then they all started laughing. 

Hux swallowed. 

Rey doubled over, tears springing to her eyes. Luke clung to her hand, locked on his shoulder for balance. Han and Leia both dropped their heads into their hands. Amilyn put her head on the table, shoulders heaving, and when she lifted her eyes a split second later, Hux saw sheer uncontained mirth there. Her eyes fell on Hux and there was a warmth there that had been missing before. 

The tight, tense thing that had been re-coiling itself in Hux’s chest since his garden rendezvous with Kylo loosened again. He looked away before he could read too much into her expression, before he could really start to hope that maybe this was somehow a _good_ thing and not the most mortifying experience of Hux’s entire life. 

“That little gremlin is out of his mind!” Kylo bellowed furiously over the noise. 

Arturo’s voice floated in from the open kitchen window, _loud_ and smug, and he said, “If you wanna act like goddamn teenagers, I’ll treat you like the gross little mongrels you are! Fucking going at each other like dogs in heat, good christ--”

Hux squeaked, “Oh, dear god, Kylo, make him stop.”

“Aw, fuck you!” Kylo called back. “I’m gonna piss in your roses, you shrunken little tit.” 

“ _ **You leave my roses alone, you baboon!”**_

Kylo slammed the window shut. “It’s not funny!” he announced to the still cackling dinner party. 

“Artoo’s right,” Leia said smugly, the first to regain her composure. “I mean, really, honey, in the garden?” 

“Blame Hux,” Kylo said just a little sulkily. 

“ _Me?”_ Hux squeaked. “But you were the one--”

He paused, realized he was in a room full of people and bit his tongue. 

“You’re just so cute,” Kylo finished, giving Hux a very wet and very amused little smirk. “How could I resist?” 

Hux glared at him. And then he glanced down at his sopping clothes and the growing puddle he was creating on the kitchen floor and muttered, “Oh christ.” 

And really what else could he do? 

He laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](https://ellabesmirched.tumblr.com/)


End file.
